Prisoners of Their Desires
by twilightmom
Summary: Chief Swan longs for his daughter’s best friend. Is Alice as bad as he thinks she is? Does she feel the same longing that he does? Will they give in to their desires? Written for the 'Forbidden Love Affair Contest' with mischief-maker1. Rated M AH


**Disclaimer: We do NOT own Twilight. Damn it. Now we're all depressed. **

"**Forbidden Love Affair"**

**A Contest of Hidden Desires**

**Penname:** Mischief-maker1 and Twilightmom

**Title of One-Shot:** Prisoners of Their Desires

**Pairing:** Charlie and Alice

**POV:** Charlie and Alice

**Rating:** M or NC-17

**Theme: **Forbidden Fruit, i.e. Friend of child/Father of Friend

**Word Count:** 5,834

**Summary or Description: **Chief Swan longs for his daughter's best friend. Is Alice as bad as he thinks she is? Does she feel the same longing that he does? Will they give in to their desires?

**This one-shot is being posted in participation with the above mentioned contest hosted by bemylullaby, goldentemptress, kyla713, miztrezboo, and Nostalgicmiss. Please see any of the aforementioned author's profiles for complete contest information, or see the C2 community 'Forbidden Love Affair, A Contest of Hidden Desires'.**

**

* * *

**

**Charlie POV**

I sighed as I picked up the phone. I really didn't feel like dealing with another teenage boy caught drinking out behind the convenience store, nor did I feel like handling old Mr. Watkins' runaway dog for the fifth time this week, but I picked up the phone, putting on my most professional sounding voice. "Chief Swan."

"Daddy?"

I felt my muscles relaxing as I smiled. "Hey, Bells. What's up?"

"Well…"

It's never good when your almost-adult daughter starts with 'well.' "Yes, Bella?" I asked.

"Ali wanted to know if I wanted to go to Port Angeles to dinner and a movie…"

I sighed again. "Bells, you know I'm not thrilled with the path Mary Alice has gone down lately…" That was, of course, an understatement. Since their graduation from high school, two years ago, I'd had Alice in my car or in one of my holding cells too many times to count. So far, her wrap sheet included drinking underage, public drunkenness, smoking peyote with the boys on the Rez…I'd hauled her in twice for having sex in two different boys' cars, and arrested her for indecent exposure – streaking across Newton Outfitter's parking lot.

"Dad. I'm leaving in two days for my internship with Volturi Architecture. In Italy . I'll be gone for six months. Please, let me enjoy my friend once more before I leave."

I blew out a breath. "Fine. I have to work late anyway. But I want YOU to drive and if she starts drinking…"

"Dad," she said exasperatedly.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, go on then. Be back by ten."

"Dad." She said again.

"Fine. Eleven."

"You know, I CAN stay out as long as I want…"

"But you respect me more than that." I reminded her.

"That's true."

"Go on," I told her again. "Have fun with your friend."

"Thanks, Dad, love ya." She said before hanging up the phone.

I stood and walked to my door. "Margie, I'm going to relax and get some paperwork done. Interrupt me only if the town is burning down, okay?"

My night dispatcher just chuckled and nodded. "Can do, Chief."

I shut my door, locking it before I walked back to my chair. As soon as I sat behind my desk, my thoughts traveled to Alice . She used to be sweet and innocent. She was my little girl's best friend. I had no business thinking about her at all other than in passing. So why was my cock now straining my pants?

Oh. That's right. I'd been pining after Little Miss Brandon since she had come back from her father's house in Mississippi the summer she turned fifteen. Sure, she was still a tiny little thing, but her body had quickly become _all_ woman. My jaw had dropped when I'd opened the door to find her standing there soaking wet thanks to the Washington weather.

**FLASHBACK**

_I heard the doorbell ring. "Bells? Can ya get that?" No answer. I sighed as I put down my beer and got up from the recliner. The Mariners were playing shitty anyway. I walked to the door to find Alice standing there, soaking wet, and shivering. _

"_H-h-h-hi, Ch-Ch-Charlie."_

"_My God, Alice! What are you doing? Freezing to death? Why didn't you call? I'd have come and got you…" I grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around her, not quite managing to dispel the image of her perky nipples shining through the tiny, now all but invisible, baby-tee she had on. _

"_S-s-sorry…the ph-ph-phone isn't working at h-h-home." She shivered again. _

"_Bells! Alice is here! Start the shower with some hot water!"_

_Bella appeared at the top of the stairs. "Dad, why…?" Then she saw Alice and her eyes grew wide. She scampered back toward the bathroom and I heard the shower start. _

_I turned back to Alice and rubbed her arms through the blanket. "Just hold on, Ali-cat, we'll get you warmed up in a jiffy."_

_She giggled, even though she was still shivering. "J-j-jiffy?" _

_I shot her a look. "Just go with it."_

_She just grinned._

**END FLASHBACK**

I hadn't even realized my hand had traveled down, unzipped my pants and pulled out my dick until I shivered. Alice …my obsession. Instead of diminishing, it had only grown in the five years since then. I had even gone as far as to date her mom to try and drive out my longing, but all that had done was leave a bitter taste in my mouth. Michelle Lillianna Smithwick Hale Brandon was a man-eater.

Her oldest daughter, Rosalie, had been just like her until she had fallen in love and ran away with the captain of the football team after their own high school graduation, four years ago.

Rosalie's twin brother, Jasper, was an artist studying at Berkley . He'd met some girl from Texas and they were happily shacked up down south at school. So that left their half sister, Alice , home alone a lot since Michelle was always busy whoring around, going from one bum to the next. This was, I felt certain, the reason Alice frequented our house so much. At least I was home _some _of the time, though, I knew it didn't give me "father of the year" status.

My wife, Renee, had died when Bella was five, so I'd raised her from then. She and Alice met in kindergarten and now, here we are, fifteen years later and things were so different. I was surely going to hell for where my thoughts went about her half the time.

My mind conjured her image…her petite frame…her jet black hair…her ruby red lips, always glistening, like she had just bitten into a juicy peach…and her smell. God. She smiled delicious. Like candied apples. Which were, incidentally, my favorite carnival treat. Oh how I'd like to bite into her supple flesh…

I was working my cock hard now, thrusting my hips into my palm as I pictured those luscious lips wrapped around my length, her high cheekbones accentuated by her hollowed-out cheeks as she sucked me down her throat and my hands fisted in her hair, guiding her as I fucked her mouth. She felt so fucking good…my eyes rolled back in my head as, with a rather un-manly whimper, I came.

My body shook as I released onto the plastic chair pad under my desk. My hand fell limply to my side as my head fell back against the headrest of my large chair. "Fuck." I muttered as I came down from my high. Mary Alice Brandon was going to be the death of me.

And she didn't even know it.

* * *

Two days later, Bella, Alice, (I know, God's punishing me) and I made our way to the airport. We said our goodbyes, all of us shedding a few tears. I may be a man of few words, but I _do _have emotions. After one last hug and promises of lots of emails, my little girl walked away from me.

I turned to Alice . "Ready to go home, Kid?"

Her eyes sparkled defiantly. "I'm not a kid…Charlie."

Fuck. Just the way she said my name had my cock springing to attention. I swallowed hard. "N-no, I guess you aren't anymore, are you?"

I sighed as we slipped back into the cruiser. "What the hell are you doing, Alice ?" I asked as soon as she sat down in the passenger seat. "You are twenty years old. You're bright, smart, and young. _Why _are you doing all of this? Why? You know better."

"I'm young. I want to have fun." She said with a condescending tone.

"You're stupid." I shot back. "Look, I know you and Bella think I'm just some old fuddy-duddy, but I _do _care about you, Alice. I care about your life. Even if your mom and dad don't, I _do. _And I care too much about you to see you throw your life away."

Something passed in her eyes before she gave me an arrogant little shrug and a laugh. "Come on, Charlie. "You're what? Thirty Eight? Thirty nine? You're far from old."

"Thirty seven," I corrected softly.

She gasped. "I didn't know you were _that _young."

I nodded. "Renee and I were sixteen when we got pregnant with Bella, seventeen when she was born. I don't regret our decision to keep her. But I do look back on all the mistakes I _did _make. Don't let the ones _you _make be so severe, you suffer for them for the rest of your life. I don't think my heart could take it."

She sighed. "You don't know, do you? You really don't have any freaking clue."

"Tell me, damn it. Tell me, Alice . I want to know. But you have to let me in."

She started laughing hysterically and then I was truly at a loss for what to do.

* * *

**Alice POV**

I couldn't control my laughter. Charlie was looking at me like I had lost my mind, but I couldn't stop. He just didn't get it – at all.

I was completely and irrevocably in love with Charlie Swan.

I had been since I was sixteen years old. I mean, at first I just figured it was some sort of father figure crush. I didn't exactly have the Cosby family dynamics going on in my house so I spent most of my time at Bella's. Charlie was like my surrogate father so when I started developing these feelings for him I tried to squash them.

I dated all sorts of guys from my school trying to push the thoughts of my best friend's father from my head. Didn't matter though. Every thought went back to him.

I began studying him every chance I got. The way he always put his left shoe on before he put on his right. I knew that he got a haircut every three weeks. That he liked Rainier beer and Orville Redenbacher popcorn while watching the Mariner's game. I studied him like he was the current copy of French Vogue.

We had nothing in common and I didn't care. I wanted him. I wanted him so badly it had turned into an obsession. And for one brief moment during my senior year I thought he wanted me too.

**FLASHBACK**

_Bella and I had come home from a double date with the Thompson twins late one night. I had graciously allowed her to use the shower first as I wanted to get a peak at my fantasy man asleep. Perverted I know. I just couldn't help myself. _

_I waited until I heard the water running and made my way silently to Charlie's bedroom. I cracked the door open and saw his sleeping form. The small glimmer of light coming from the window caressed his naked torso as I felt the wetness pool between my legs. _

_He wasn't sculpted like some of the teenage guys from our school, but he was perfect in my eyes. I clenched my fists at my sides and willed myself to not go over there and slip under the sheets with him, confessing all the love I felt._

_I was just moving to leave when he rolled over in the bed pulling the sheet off in the process._

_Fuck me…Commando Charlie._

_Even more amazing than the fact that he was sleeping naked, was the fact that his extremely large cock was standing at full attention. I was mesmerized. Desperately I wanted to just climb on top of him and take him into my mouth. _

_I watched as his hand gently caressed the shaft. Up and down, every stroke made the heat between my legs grow even stronger. My fingers slipped down into the waist band of my panties as I rubbed the slick wetness of my folds. _

" _Alice ." _

_I froze in shock to hear my name fall from his lips. Oh dear God, he knows I'm here. What do I say?_

_I backed up slowly, hoping that he would fall back asleep, possibly forgetting that he had caught me in his room._

"_Ugh…Alice, baby right there."_

_What the fuck?_

_I halted my retreat and scooted slightly closer to the bed. He was asleep and dreaming. Actually dreaming about _me_. And from the sounds he was making, along with his cock pumping in his hand, I could only imagine it was not a PG rated fantasy._

_I contemplated whether I should wake him, tell him everything, beg him to take me into his bed and make love to me. And that was when I heard the water shut off. _

_I bent down and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead pushing a lock of hair off his forehead._

"_I love you, Charlie." I whispered as I slipped back out the door_

**END FLASHBACK **

The very next day he asked my mother out on a date. I was devastated. I had lain awake all night with fantasies of Charlie playing in my head. And then he goes and asks my skank bag mother out. Well fuck that. I made it my mission, my goal, to make Charlie mine.

Revealing nightclothes, silly flirting…I tried it all… to no avail. Finally, I decided that perhaps I could get his attention with some more outlandish stunts.

Every time he had to come pick me up from some minor trouble, I prayed he would see through my façade. Instead, I got a lecture and a slap on the wrist.

So here I was once again, listening to how my behavior was going to lead me down the wrong road. I just didn't have the heart to keep this going any longer. Charlie was never going to see me as more than a child, his daughter's best friend.

I silenced my laughter and let out a long sigh. "You know, Charlie, what I choose to do and how I choose to live my life is none of your concern. I don't want to go home. Just drop me off at the Twilight Club."

Anger flashed across his face and for one brief moment it seemed as though a touch of jealousy was mixed in with it.

"No. I am not taking you to some club where you can drink and do God only knows what else, Alice."

"You can't tell me what to do, Charlie!" I screamed. "You're not my father." I felt the tears stinging my eyes. "Or anything else for that matter." I said, under my breath.

"Well I am the damn chief of police and I know that it was you that took a sharpie to Lauren Mallory's Porsche. Did you think it was cute to draw a picture of her sucking a cock on the hood? Jesus, Alice . The whole car had to be repainted."

A slight giggle escaped my lips. Lauren was such a bitch with that yellow Porsche. She deserved to have the whole car decorated, not just the hood.

"I can see you need to be taught a lesson."

He reached into his belt and pulled out a pair of cuffs, snapping them securely around my wrists before I could even blink.

"I'm sorry about this, Alice . But I am going to have to arrest you. Maybe a night in jail will show you what path you are headed down.

I felt the hot tears start to fall down my cheeks. This was not what I had planned at all.

We pulled up outside the station and Charlie turned to me with concern in his eyes. I tried to stop the tears but they just continued to flow.

" Alice , please don't cry. It's just one night. I'll get it cleared up. I just want you to realize the consequences of your actions."

"It's not that, Ch-Ch-Charlie. You don't get it." Hard sobs racked my body. I couldn't do this anymore.

"What don't I get, Alice ? Please tell me."

"I…I love you, Charlie. I have for as long as I can remember. All this. All this stupid shit I do is just so you'll notice me.

I heard the hitch in his breath as he lowered his head away from my eyes.

"Don't say things like that Alice . It's not right. I'm Bella's father…you, you are practically a daughter to me."

"I'm _not_ your daughter, Charlie. And I am not a child anymore. I am a grown woman who knows exactly what she wants. And I want you, Charlie…in every way, shape and form."

Slowly he exited the cruiser and made his way to the passenger side, opening the door to let me out. I scooted across the seat, my hands still incapacitated due to the handcuffs. The tiny skirt I had worn inching up until my panty-less crotch was visible to anyone passing by. I watched as Charlie pried his eyes away from my glistening sex and I heard the faintest of whispers under his breath.

"Fucking shit. I am going to hell for sure."

Roughly he grabbed me from the seat and began leading me towards the station, never removing the cuffs. He fumbled with the key, finally managing to unlock the front door and took me straight to the holding cell.

" Alice , I believe you need to be punished for all the trouble you have been getting yourself into."

His hand delved into his pocket and even from the faint light coming through the bars I could see his straining erection against the fabric of his pants.

He pulled a tiny set of keys out and unlocked one of the cuffs only to raise my hands high above me and refastened it so that I was chained to the cell's bars.

My minuscule shirt rose, exposing a strip of creamy flesh. The wetness from my legs was beginning to run down my leg.

My heart began to race as Charlie sunk to his knees in front of me, gently swirling his tongue inside of my navel. My head flew back and hit the bars as I strained my flesh to meet his lips. My hands flailed desperately wanting to grip his hair and pull him closer, as I jerked against the restraints.

I was going insane as his hard hands gripped the sides of my abdomen, silently willing him to travel farther down. I looked down to see his brown eyes looking back at me.

"Yes, you have been very naughty, Alice " He stated as he stood back up and silently walked out of the room.

* * *

**Charlie POV **

Fuck. Fuck. Shit. Damn it all to fucking hell. The girl, no, _woman _is driving me insane! NOW she tells me she's in love with me? That she has been? God…

I walked to my office and shut my door. Margie had gone out for her dinner. The phones had been forwarded to my cell in case some immense crisis erupted and they needed the police chief. I snorted. _Like an emergency ever happens in Forks. _

I sat down in my chair and pulled out the bottle of Jack I kept for days such as this. Shit. She was…this was…damn it. I'm screwed. I kissed her. Well, ran my tongue in her sexy little bellybutton, but still. Yup. Screwed. _What am I going to do? _

_You're gonna take me back in there and fuck the shit out of the girl chained to your jail cell, _my dick responded. Great. Now my dick is talking to me. It was pointed straight toward the door, where I knew she was waiting for me just beyond the two wooden obstructions.

I let out a groan. _Charlie, you can't do this. She's a good girl. _

_No, she's not. She's a bad girl. You need to punish her. You need to smack her ass and fuck the shit out of her and teach her a damned lesson. _

I groaned again and sucked down a generous bit of Jack. _I can't do this, I really can't. _

_But she really, _really _wants it…_

_That doesn't make it right…_

I let out a growl, palming my erection. I needed…fuck it. I need her, that's what I need. I've wanted her since forever it seems. And damn if I wasn't going to take her.

I stood and dropped my gun belt onto my desk. Next, I walked to my door, slamming it open. I scribbled a note on her desk to Margie, instructing her that I had a perp in the holding cell and not to disturb anything that she may hear going on in there. After that, I walked into the room that housed our largest cell where my beautiful prisoner was trussed up like a thanksgiving turkey. I shut the door softly and flipped the lock.

Alice turned and looked at me. "Charlie…I…"

I shook my head as I pulled my belt from my pants. "No. Silence. I've had enough of your lip, Mary Alice Brandon." I popped my belt together, making the leather sing and I watched with satisfaction as her eyes grew wide. "Now, I teach you a lesson."

I stalked toward her much like a lion would toward his prey. I licked my lips. "You look delicious tethered there for me, Alice. You know…you think you're all grown up, but I wonder…are you…mature enough to handle me?"

She whimpered and tried to move closer to me but I stayed just out of reach. "Ah, ah, ah…all in due time. Now, tell me. You say you've had a thing for me?" I started unbuttoning my shirt.

She swallowed hard. "Y-yes."

"Really?" I left my shirt open and unbuttoned, showing my beater under it. I unbuttoned my pants and let them sit low on my waist. Now, I knew I wasn't chiseled like those twenty year old studs on all these movies nowadays, but damn it, I worked out hard to stay in shape and not look like a tub of lard like most police chiefs do.

She nodded and her perfect pink tongue flicked out to lick her ruby red lips. I could never understand how she managed her lips to look so red when all she wore was that fancy lip gloss that had no color. I guess it was just one of life's mysteries.

"Shall I tell you how long I've wanted you, Alice? Should I tell you of how many nights I've laid awake thinking about you? Should I tell you how many times I've had to shut myself up in my office and get off because I couldn't make it through the day without some relief? Should I tell you how I dated and fucked so many women because they were small like you, had black hair like you, had that sweet, innocent, mischievous twinkle in their eye like you do?"

I paused and moved up to her, brushing my denim clad erection against her bare leg. "No." I told her with a small smile.

"I think I need to show you."

Her eyes grew a bit wider as I slid the zipper down on my pants, grasped her ass and hauled her to me. I had gone commando today, thankfully, and my rock-hard cock grazed her dripping pussy lips. "Are you hungry for me, Alice? Do you crave my cock?"

"God, yes," She whined.

I picked her up as if she weighed nothing more than a feather and wrapped her legs around me. "Get ready."

Her eyes met mine, the grey/blue irises widening as her pupils dilated. "Ch-Charlie…"

" Alice …"

I kept my eyes locked on hers as I slowly sank into her. Her eyes widened a bit more and then they rolled back in her head. "Fuuuuck," She muttered.

Fuck was right. She felt, damn, she felt incredible. " Alice , oh, Alice , baby…"

"Charlie," She whimpered. "Gah…just as good as I thought…"

I pulled out a bit before moving into her once more. "Just as good as you thought it would be?" She nodded. "Me too, Alice . You feel so fucking good…"

"More, Charlie, more."

I gripped her hips tighter as I pulled away and thrust into her once more. She was so tight…I honestly didn't think I'd last long like this. " Alice …"

"Oh, Charlie!" She said.

I felt her clench around me and I moaned as I tried fervently to hold it together. I was an adult, damn it, I didn't come early…that wasn't my style. I thrust through her orgasm and as soon as she came down, pulled away.

She whimpered in longing and need. I put a finger over her lips. "Let me get you down, okay?"

She nodded and I slowly unwrapped her legs from around me, setting her small feet easily onto the ground. I dug in my pockets and produced the key, quickly unlocking the cuffs. As soon as one of her hands was free, she wrapped it in my hair, pulling me to her for a searing kiss, our first.

Damn. She tasted like Green Apple Jolly Ranchers, her favorite, and the expensive lip gloss she loves so much. Her legs wrapped around me again and I stumbled over to the bench.

The metal was cold to my ass, but I soon forgot it as she impaled herself on me. "Fuck, Alice ," I moaned as she attacked my neck. Both her hands were now in my hair and she was riding me with reckless abandon. I loved every minute of it. She quickly got herself off at this angle and it was my turn to attack her neck, the lovely column of now-flushed skin calling to me. I nibbled it delicately as my thumb traveled to her clit, working it furiously.

"Charlie!" She screamed, falling off the edge, dragging me with her with a roar of my own.

She collapsed onto me, peppering my collarbone and shoulders with kisses. "Charlie, that…that was…"

I grinned. " Alice , you were wonderful."

She pulled away to look at me and I saw tears in her eyes. Now, I knew I wasn't the biggest man, down below, but the little chief was still quite impressive, especially compared to the little dicks that ran around this high-school. " Alice ? Did I hurt you?"

She sniffed and I felt terrible. " Alice , honey, please, talk to me?"

She hugged me tightly and started mumbling into my shirt.

"What? I couldn't understand you."

She lifted her head and said, "It's just, now that we've done this…I don't think…"

I swallowed. Great. It was demoralizing to realize that you don't live up to your own fantasy's fantasy. " Alice , you don't have to say anything. It's…it's fine. We'll just…we'll just…" I couldn't say it. How could I just be friends with her now? How could I take her home and let her walk away from me? I needed her like the air I breathed. I gave her more tonight than I'd given any woman since Bella's mother died.

I felt my own tears prick my eyes as I buried my head in her neck. I wanted to ask her to stay, but I didn't think I was strong enough to handle the rejection. So I stayed silent.

Then she tugged on my hair, pulling my head up. "I love you, Charlie. Please…tell me we didn't make a mistake."

"Mistake? Alice , how could you _ever _think I would believe this a mistake? I've loved you for too long for it to be a mistake."

Her eyes glowed as a smile lit her face. "You mean it?"

I nodded. "It won't be…easy. I'm sure we'll get some flack for it, but I've only just found you. I can't lose you now."

I glanced at the clock through the bars. "Are you hungry?"

She bit her lip and smiled flirtatiously. "Do you have something at your house to eat?"

My cock twitched at the term "your house" and I swallowed hard. "No, but I have the pizza place on speed dial."

She grinned. "Okay then." She jumped off my lap and straightened her skirt. "Let's go."

I stood and hoisted my pants, buttoning my shirt quickly and tucking it in. I unfastened her other cuff and she took them from me. "Oh, no, Chief Swan. I think we'll need those later. Perhaps you need a taste of your own medicine."

That got my cock at full attention and I grinned. "Well, then, let's go, Miss Brandon."

I unlocked the door and held it open for her. We stepped out together only to be faced with Margie's smiling features. "Chief."

I'm sure I paled. "M-Margie. I'm…I'm just going to run Miss Brandon home…"

Her smile widened. "I'm sure you are, Chief. Well, I believe Mark is coming on soon, isn't he? We'll call you if anything…comes up. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

I mouthed a "thank you" to her and she nodded her head. "I hope you hold onto her, chief. She's been after you since forever."

I shook my head and Alice giggled as she grabbed my hand. "Thanks, Margie!" She called as she tugged me out the door.

* * *

**Alice POV**

Six minutes later, I was bobbing my head up and down Charlie's cock as we drove to his house. Fuck the seatbelt law; I had my own get out of jail free card.

Six hours later, we had christened every room of his house. I had decided without a doubt that Charlie's dark moustache glistening with my cum was the sexiest thing. _Ever_.

Six days later, I was completely moved in and every person in Forks new the Chief of Police was boning his daughter's best friend.

Six weeks later, we were holding an EPT pregnancy stick, bright with two pink lines.

Six months later, and now we are standing in the airport terminal, awaiting what I am sure will be the death of one or both of us.

"Oh God, Charlie. She is going to kill us." I said as I wrong my hands together. _Think she'll think of the child before she strangles one of us? _

"It will be okay, sweetie. Just let me do all the talking." He leaned down, placing a kiss on my head and giving a gentle rub to my burgeoning belly. I couldn't help but smile. Every time he called me sweetie, sugar, honey, sexpot, well, you get it…I would get that familiar warmth between my legs and the desire to jump his bones.

We waited anxiously as the passengers unloaded the plane, filling the terminal. I glimpsed a head full of chestnut curls as I heard a shrill shriek followed by my name.

" Alice …oh God Alice …I missed you so much." She pulled me in for a tight hug only to go slack jawed at my huge stomach.

"Uh, Alice , is there something you need to tell me?" She asked, her eyebrows knitting.

Charlie stepped forward, enveloping Bella in his own embrace. "Bells, we are so glad to have you home."

"Dad, I'm so happy to be back. I have so much to tell you. But first I need to find out about this." She said gesturing towards my rounded figure.

"Well, you see…uh… now don't get upset….uh."

I watched as the love of my life struggled to form a coherent sentence. I stepped in front of him, hopefully shielding him from the upcoming attack. Surely, Bella wouldn't hit a pregnant woman.

"Bella, quite a few things have happened since you have been gone. I think the best thing to do is just spit it out."

I took one long breath and braced myself for the impact.

"CharlieandIloveeachotherwearegoingtohaveababyandwewanttogetmarriedifyouapprove."

I watched the shock register on her face.

"Excuse me? Did you just say that you and Charlie are in love, you are going to have a baby and you want to get married if I approve?"

I nodded my head and closed my eyes. This was it. The insults and cursing, I was ready for whatever she wanted to give me.

What I didn't expect was a laugh. A full, hold your belly, hope you don't pee your pants, laugh.

"It's about fucking time." She said while trying to catch her breath.

"What do you mean?" The poor creature must have some sort of international jetlag going on.

" Alice , you have been my best friend since we were five. I know you better than you know yourself. So yes, you have my blessing…as long as I don't have to call you mommy. That is just a little too weird."

"Bella, thank you so much for understanding." Charlie said, taking my hand in his own. "So are you ready to head home. I took the next couple of days off so we could spend some time together."

"Well, Daddy…"

"Oh dear Lord…anything that starts with Daddy can not be good." He started nervously fidgeting in place.

"Just remember how understanding I was about Alice , okay?" She asked with a squeaky voice. I recognized it immediately. It was her "don't freak out because Alice and I got arrested" voice.

I noticed a striking bronzed hair guy sidling up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"This is Edward Cullen. We met in Italy ."

I watched as Charlie sized him up, letting his eyes linger on Edward's hands resting gently on Bella's stomach. Just like Charlie did to me. Oh God…

"IamgoingtohaveababyandEdwardandIwanttogetmarriedassoonaspossible." Bella said in one breath.

"What did you just say?" I watched the anger flicker in Charlie's eyes as I said a silent prayer that he had dressed in normal clothes, leaving his gun holster at home.

"I said, I am going to have a baby and Edward and I want to get married as soon as possible. Do you have a problem with it, Charlie?"

I felt a small current of pride course through my body. Italy had done shy Bella a world of good.

"I think it is wonderful. Now little Charlie will have a playmate." I rubbed my hand across my belly as I felt a tiny kick.

"A boy, I am going to have a brother?" She said falling to her knees in front of me.

"Yep, now I just need to get your dad to make an honest woman of me. We didn't want to do anything till you got home."

I heard a slight clearing of the throat as Edward pulled Bella to her feet.

"Actually sir there is a plane leaving for Vegas in an hour. I was hoping I could convince Bella to run away and get married. Perhaps a double ceremony?"

I couldn't contain my excitement. A year ago I would have balked at a quickie wedding in some cheesy Vegas chapel, but now…all I wanted was to be Charlie's wife.

I looked at Charlie with my puppy dog eyes.

"Well…I don't know. What do you think Alice ?" He looked down into my upturned face.

"I think we should join the mile high club and then get married." I said as I latched my lips to his.

"Oh God, Alice …not in front of the children." Bella groaned clasping her hand in mine dragging me towards my future.

**AN2: Yes, we went there. When we were talking about this, we knew we wanted a "happily ever after" for our forbidden loves. Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Mischief-maker1, Imwithvampires08 and I are joining forces for some smut-tastic stories. Make sure you add the PenName vampiresoftwatlight to you author alert so you an get the updates as we start posting. It is going to be fan-fucking-tabulous.**

**If you like the story and want to vote, this story will be listed under MM1's PenName.**


End file.
